User talk:Flystar55555
The game dont exsist Sorry, the game im making called sticks, well, i aint finished makeing it yet, so you may find it hard to make pages and have real in-game knowlage, but you can pitch ideas to this Page --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) It's not going to be Online, it's more of an RPG. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:44, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, download game --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:45, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sword swinging baddies yeah, level upsand stuff, and iv had a awesome idea that if you enter a cheat, u get the General Lee car from The Dukes of hazard insted if a horse, lol. and coz the game anit ready for relece, u can make random pages in the mainspace, il deleat after --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, do you think the laws are ok? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome idea, but next time, goto the Ideas page --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Well what do you suggest i should add? i dont want to add that magic stuff like on the CPW, i doubt that "magic" will come in here, and if it does, it will be In-Game and fictional. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) So, What should I add to the laws? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I've just got an idea! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Skater's IE crashed, i will do it instead. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:07, 28 December 2008 (UTC) When you do the welcome template, dont do your signiture. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Jokes Lol, just a joke, its a kool animation, made for you --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 14:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop already? Wow, thanks Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) you are you are the 3 to join so, if any us quit, yeah. --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 16:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) well done wow, that was a drill, U did well with your page delete --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 16:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for unblocking me, Sk8itbot was just messing around, also, how do i make one of those messages at the top, im new to admin buttons...lol...--[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Do you mind if i change it? i have an important message to send out. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I decided not to!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) SK8ITBOT TOLD ME NOT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Lets not fight. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 16:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Site notice Huh, dont work? thats odd, oh well, we dont need it, its probebly coz we all hit Dissmiss, oh and do you like the new edit bution, the ! makes it stand out --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I added the ! not skater, and I will like it if you Didn't remove it. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, Cool edit button! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) How do I edit the History, Delete page, Move, etc. Buttons? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) edit buttion yep, its our new buttion, but, can you gimme the mediawiki links to all the buttions just in case --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) the edit bar hmm, i think the buttions should be a wee bit smaller --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Mediawiki:History its not the buttion, its the words that appear in the Recent Changes page, k? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, Me and skater will stop. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ok ok ok, lets just leave it at History, plus, its just a button, lets stop the fighting, coz ur cool and i agree, its better at history --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Unblock Dont worry, it was seen as a stupid blog by the wiki and i was auto-unblocked --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 18:01, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, check out this page. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Umm, You don't need to do the thing like on the RFA, Just put down yor idea with a star (*) and the main Webmaster (Sk8itbot) will decide. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Remember to put your signiture next to your vote! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:13, 28 December 2008 (UTC) For some reason, the sidebar won't change when edited, its weird. o.O --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I dont see anything different...--[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) go for it awesome idea, go do it, did u read te new law? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 18:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think we should have "Walls" because we don't want to be too much like the club penguin wiki! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) hmm hmm, im half and half, i do think walls are good but we must be carefull who we put on them --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 18:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, we can have the wall of fame, just no wall of shame, that will start a crisis. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:57, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I said No wall of shame! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 18:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I just wanna stear clear of any crisises. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) guys guys, dont fight --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) oh, ok --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) lol, good for you lolz --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Fine, you win. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Dont forget, its '' our '' Maintop, we all get to edit it, so go for it --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, its awesome, but remember not to copy the cpw too much, we must start our own style of working, oh and sticks is partly done --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, im not acusing u of copying, but i just dont want that to happen, anywho, AWESOME MAINTOP lol --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 21:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sure you can --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC) can u make some awards for the users? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 22:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, can you go invite some people to the wiki, like people from the cpw --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) So, Do u thunk i shood block spongebobrocks09 from joining this wiki? --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 15:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Phew! Well, If I was a Sysop on the CPW I would be able to help more but No one will promote me! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, its insane, people wont do it, fred i meen metal is stuck rollback --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i know, im looking at the back of his head from my pc seat, he is on a laptop sittig on the floor lol, hes myr bro u see --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Just don't tell anyone else my real name! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You didn't know? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:58, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hey, Did you know that Sk8rbluscat promoted me to Sysop on the CPW? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thats what I do too! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm about 100 words per 3 minutes, I typed ''really fast when writing my CPW Journal. It takes me about 4 seconds to write "Metalmanager the Hedgehog"! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, * 1. Im in the UK * 2. You're in the USA * 3. I gtg, Talk to ya tomorrow! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 23:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No, and im about to log off too, shawn i meen flystar, so good night, well, it is in scotland anyway --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 23:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Good morning Shawn Umm I mean Flystar, How are you Shawn I mean Flystar, I'd better stop now, shouldn't I Shawn I MEAN FLYSTAR!!! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 12:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) What time is it where you are? Here it's 14:27 PM. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 14:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) What part of america are you in then? because im in Scotland. --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 14:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Shawn I mean Flystar (I have to stop doing that) If you could be any animal, what would you be? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 16:50, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No school hey, saw u have no school tday, awesome! goto our sticks game blog! http://sticksgame.wordpress.com/ --Sk8itbot08 15:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) How How did you get that cool template that has your name hitting that stick man?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) YEAH Of course I want a cool looking template like yours! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:24, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK Ok... I would like a black border. I will make the photo! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I Made my Photo I made my own animation! Take a look at my page! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Should I Should I block Spongebobrocks09?? He said: # how'd you be a sysop? # 23:34 ... delete this: Big Bubba. When I know Sk8itbot made it! He is trying to get me in trouble! Should I block him? If so, for how long?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) FLYSTAR!!!! WHY THE HECK DID U MAKE SHARK A SYSOP!!!!!!!! IM TAKING YOUR POWERS AWAY, I CANT TRUST YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! --Sk8itbot08 15:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ---- This Is My Wiki and Il Do What I Fucking Want! goto http://xat.com/sticksthegame to talk to me see? make me so angry i said the f-word --Sk8itbot08 15:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Flystar55555 What's up... You see... I was blocked by Angela, a Staff member for being under 13... I'm glad that now I'm officially 13! :) --Sk8rbluscat2 Sk8rbluscat2 TALK 19:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) stick games is it ok to make pages for stick figure games? Dr.Eggman rox 2